


Can't drag you into my life, can't let you love me.

by demflashvibefeels



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, ciscowells, harrisco, harry catching feelings, harry/cisco, ok idk what to tag lol, vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demflashvibefeels/pseuds/demflashvibefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco's seen something in his vibe. Harry's there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't drag you into my life, can't let you love me.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok idrk what i wrote here it is 12 am and my mom is watching legends and i cant focus on anything atm so this is rly messy hahahaah sorry 
> 
> Thanks for reading this tho lol

"Ramon." Dr. Harrison Wells from Earth 2 says sternly.   
"Ramon!" He repeats, this time louder than before.   
"What??" Cisco snaps, throwing the wrench he was holding to his desk.   
"I thought I told you to-" Harry stops as he notices the cold look in the younger man's eyes. "Something's been troubling you."  
Cisco gazes back into his workshop, his eyes welling up with tears.   
"Ramon, what's wrong?" Harry slowly walks into the room, laying a concerned hand over Cisco's back.  
"I-I saw something. In my vibe. I don't know what it is, I-" Cisco's breath shortens and Harry gently grabs Cisco by the shoulders and makes him face him.   
"What did you see?"  
"I saw myself, stabbing an innocent woman and her child." Cisco explained, the memory gushing through his coarse throat.   
"I could feel the pain, the agony. I couldn't control myself. The knife-." A tear rolls down his face. Harry notices this and pulls the shorter man into his chest.   
"It's not real, Ramon. None of that was real." Harry whispers into the air, his hands combing through Cisco's hair.  
"What if it is? What if-" Cisco sobs into Harry's chest.   
"Shh shh, Cisco. You're gonna be alright."  
Cisco pulls back and stares into Harry's striking blue eyes.   
Harry gets lost in Cisco's brown orbs, still shiny from crying. His face was flushed, the white of his eyes bloodshot.   
He looked so beautiful in the moment, Harry was so tempted to lean in and kiss Cisco's swollen lips but he knew better. He knew better than to pull this innocent boy into his complicated life.   
Harry looks away and breathes out.   
"I-I have to go." Harry growls and releases Cisco from his embrace.   
Cisco is confused but snaps back into reality. He wipes his tears as a disappointed look is written across his face. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Barry asks as Harry storms into the Cortex.   
"Nothing." Harry sits down in front of a computer.   
"Harry-"  
"I said nothing!" Harry snaps, Barry jumping from the tone of his voice.   
"Sorry." He apologizes, turning his head to whatever he was doing before.   
Harry takes a deep breath. What is going on with him?


End file.
